At Your Command
by Aradia Firehawk
Summary: Dance Class. The Tango. A few years down the road? What are Rachel, Cassie, and Santana all doing in Dance 101 together? Trust me, you'll want to read on and find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_. I think you knew that already.

Author's note: Here is the JulyBerry story that I had mentioned/promised a while ago. I know it is a little out of date now. Then again, pairings are for our imaginations to take over, so I hope you enjoy it. It is a fun story that I could not, for the life of me, get out of my head, and I started handwriting it last Thanksgiving or so (when this pairing was not quite so old). It had to be written. So here it is. Whether you're a new or a returning reader, enjoy this! I know I did. Oh, and for those who follow me regularly: the next chapter of _Ditto_ is already written! My lovely spouse/beta is simply looking it over today and then I will post that as well.

Additional note: There is a dance sequence in here that I had in my head from the moment I saw the dance-off in 4x09. I know that many other fanfic writers also saw a femslash goldmine in that scene as well. If this scene at all appears to take from those, I swear, I am not attempting to steal any of them. One story I can highly recommend (that goes off that episode) is _don't you know people write songs (about girls like you) _and its sequel _if you never say a word_ by TexasWatermelon. Go and read those in addition to mine, because they are divine.

For songs: Rachel is singing in _italics_, Cassandra in **bold**, and they are _**combined when they sing together**_.

* * *

><p>"At Your Command"<p>

Rachel walked through the halls of NYADA with a small smile on her face. It wasn't like she hadn't been back here in the last two years. But usually it was after classes were done for the day when she could use the studio space undisturbed late at night. Normally this wasn't allowed, especially since Rachel wasn't a NYADA student any longer, but Carmen Tibideaux had, apparently, developed a surprising soft spot for one of her "star pupils." Rachel had a key she could use whenever she wanted, and the security guards all knew her by name. All of this just made her girlfriend roll her eyes and snort in disbelief. That was until Rachel pointed out that it meant they wouldn't get in trouble for their late night visits to NYADA anymore. That seemed to make her rethink her view on the matter entirely. Or, as Santana would say, that "shut her up right quick."

That key, combined with Rachel's insane work schedule, meant that daytime visits to her old haunts occurred very rarely. Today a visit only happened because she had the day off. The union required the understudy do a show every so often, so that she could get some stage time as well as Rachel. Meanwhile, Rachel couldn't _stand_ sitting around doing nothing. She'd swung by to chat with Kurt who was joyously preparing to audition for the title role in _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_. Rachel recommended the part for him, and she knew some of the people putting the production on. So she and Kurt practiced together whenever they could until his audition in a few weeks. When she got to NYADA, Rachel remembered that Kurt had class until 2:00 P.M., and she texted him that they'd meet on the Dance floor when he was done.

Heading to her old classroom, Rachel couldn't believe that Santana, of all people, was a T.A. for Cassandra July. It made perfect sense when you thought about their personalities. When Santana first enrolled at NYADA after her semester of dance classes connected to the school, Rachel was positive that Santana and Ms. July would kill each other. You could hear the screaming (not all of it in English, of course) all the way down the hall and even into some of the soundproofed rooms. However, after one _truly_ intense class, in which Rachel was sure blood must have been drawn, she found both women on her couch, drunk off their asses, belting out _Like a Virgin_ at her as she stood in the doorway.

The two didn't stop fighting, but they also defended each other no matter what. Santana was the first student in NYADA history to get an A in Dance 101. When she was asked to be Cassandra's TA, it came as no surprise at all, though Rachel was still not sure how the two of them didn't terrify all of the students to death. The students kept coming, though. In fact, since Santana started working with Cassandra, the number of students who tried to get into Dance 101 (or any class they taught) had only increased. Rachel thought that might be more for the eye candy than the actual class, but both women couldn't care less as long as it kept the students coming back for more – more punishment, that is.

Shaking her head at her wandering thoughts, Rachel set her bag down in the corner of the dance studio where it all really started for her. She stepped out of her yoga pants and removed her coat. She watched as the mirrors reflected back at her someone she still had a hard time recognizing most days. She'd grown out her bangs in the last two years, but she still curled her hair so that it fell in long waves down her back. She looked a little older, obviously, at 21 than at the 18 – then 19-year-old – she was during her freshmen year at NYADA. The leotard she wore today was her favorite. It was, in fact, a gift from her girlfriend for getting the part she currently held. It was a black halter, crisscrossed across the front – in an homage to the one she wore during their _Chicago_ dance-off years ago – and backless. The material resumed again right at the swell of her ass. To top it all off, the black and red skirt that flared out split to reveal even more of her legs every time she moved even the slightest bit, and it did almost _nothing_ to cover her ass.

Normally, Rachel would not be caught dead wearing this particular leotard anywhere she could be seen, but today she was feeling daring. She hadn't had time to just dance for herself in a while. While she absolutely _adored_ dancing and singing for an audience, there was something about the intimacy of this particular studio that always seemed to stir something deep within her.

She smirked a little remembering some late nights here and why she might have those feelings, and then gathered her hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. Hair in your face might be sexy for visual effect, but not if you need to spot your turns and make sure not to fall on your face. Finally satisfied with her appearance, Rachel took a sip of water and laughed at a memory. "Schwimmer needs a break for a sippy cup" sprang to her mind. She hit play on her iPod dock. As she started to hum along, she danced.

* * *

><p>Cassandra July walked into Dance 101 without lifting her head from checking her schedule on her phone. "All right, boys and girls, let's get one thing straight. I don't want to see a single one of you–" As she was speaking, Cassie finally glanced up and stared. There was literally <em>no one<em> in the room. She took two steps back and checked the door again. Yes, she definitely had the right studio. Just as she was about to call Santana and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing by stealing her class – since she knew that Santana _loved_ to piss her off – the object of her fury sauntered in with a barely-contained laugh and a _smile_ of all things on her face!

"Lopez! 15 minutes into Dance 101, not a single student to be seen cowering in the corners of my studio, and you dare to come in _chuckling_? Has the world gone completely insane?"

Santana shook her head and replied, "Oh, they're in your studio, all right, just not this one. You really need to see this, Cass."

Cassie quirked her eyebrow. Santana rarely called her "Cass" in the halls of NYADA. They usually stuck to last names, which went along well with their sharp personalities. If San was using her nickname, then the reason behind the missing students was definitely not a normal one.

Cassie grudgingly followed Santana back out into the hall and around the corner, in the opposite direction she had arrived from. As they turned, she realized that someone was playing music. In fact, they weren't just playing music, but singing along as well. This wasn't unusual for NYADA, even on the Dance floor, but Cassie quickly realized that she recognized the voice. She hadn't heard that voice grace the halls of NYADA during daylight hours in years. Cassie shook her head as a grin started to spread across her face. She knew exactly what had distracted her students from getting to her class.

Sure enough, up ahead, the entirety of Dance 101 was standing outside the closed door to her private studio – the studio that _used_ to house Dance 101 back when Schwimmer took it the first semester of her freshmen year. They all looked absolutely ridiculous. They were craning their necks trying to peer in the small window to see inside and putting their ears against the door to better hear what she was singing. Cassie decided she really couldn't help herself.

Motioning for Santana to take the other side, Cassie snuck up behind her students and whispered just loud enough for them all to hear her, "Enjoying the free show?"

More than a few of the students jumped about two feet in the air, especially since Santana chose that moment to jump up in front of them and block the entire view through the window in the door. Cassie was kind of impressed that none of them screamed, but she imagined that had something to do with the years of training that when you're watching a performance you do your best to _never_ make a noise. "Good," she thought. "At least they're not completely ignorant. Maybe I can teach them something after all."

"Well, Lopez, I guess since we're all down here right now, we might as well go in and let Schwimmer know that she's being watched. After all, apparently that is what people would rather do than have dance class today."

With that said, Santana opened the door carefully while Cassie gestured for the students to file in quietly. Cassie followed right behind and watched. It took about one more minute for Schwimmer to realize that there were other people with her in the room.

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise, baby_

_You'll love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

_'Cause you're the one for me_

_**The way you make me feel**_

Cassie blended her voice in with Schwimmer's at the exact moment that the younger woman completed her turn and opened her eyes to see that it wasn't just Cassie watching her.

"Michael Jackson, Schwimmer?" Cassie's eyebrows were almost in her hairline at this point. She watched Rachel take all the other people in stride, especially since she knew Santana. She used her towel and her water bottle, and then returned them both to her bag. After taking a breath, she lifted a leg onto the barre and leaned into the stretch.

Rachel shrugged. "What can I say? I was feeling a little…restless."

Santana laughed out loud at Rachel's choice of words, and Cassie glared at both of them. Rachel only ever sang that song when she was trying to get Cassie into trouble, which is why Cassie almost never heard her sing it outside their loft. In fact, Santana and Kurt were sworn to a strict "knock first" policy at _Chez_ Shack-Up (as Santana insisted on calling it) due to an incident none of them would soon forget. This MJ song was the main attraction, and clothes were definitely not required. Santana slapped Cassie on the back and walked over to hug Rachel and join in on her stretches.

Cassie tore her eyes away from the extremely distracting sight of Schwimmer in that damn leotard as she showed off even more of her insanely long legs (especially for such a short person). She resolutely turned her back to the sight and glared at the entire room.

"So a funny thing happened today. I show up for Dance 101 down the hall, and imagine my surprise when I discover that, apparently, we're having a flashback to two years ago! Can anyone here, _besides_ Schwimmer and Lopez, tell me _why_ I feel like I might be experiencing some sort of acid trip from two years ago? I mean, I _must_ be. Because what other reason, other than a really weird flashback, would there be for Miss 'I don't understand the meaning of the term "day off"' to be here right now instead of at home, resting, where she should be? Rhetorical question, dipshit. Put your hand down there in the back."

Cassie continued, not even glancing at Schwimmer, though she could tell that Rachel was studiously ignoring the pointed question directed her way. "I must be tripping badly, because I come to find that my entire Dance 101 class has somehow moved itself from the location I thought it was now to the location it used to be _two years ago_."

Seeing that some of her students were probably going to pass out from fright soon, Cassie finally took pity on them. "Who got caught up in Schwimmer's trap first? I bet it was you, Nose, wasn't it?" Cassie pointed to a girl with a rather unfortunately sized nose standing near the front. "You're always the first to arrive and the last to leave. I bet Schwimmer just reeled you right in with that voice of hers, didn't she? Well, Nose – and all of you other sheep – I can't really fault you. That trap has caught many a person."

The students seemed to breathe a little easier as Cassie moved away from them and walked back towards Rachel and Santana who were definitely watching with amusement. Admittedly, Rachel was a little exasperated with the descriptions Cassie was choosing to use. She was used to it, though.

"As I'm sure the ones of you with a few brain cells to rub together have figured out by now, that trap is none other than the voice of one Rachel Berry, Tony Award-winning actress for her role as Fanny Brice in the revival of _Funny Girl_ . Many of you may also know that she is currently starring in the Broadway musical/dance production _Burlesque_ , which she somehow convinced some insane dance instructor to train her for day and night so she wouldn't bomb her audition. And now she's starring in that too. I say all of this not to show her how _proud_ of her we all are—"

While she said this, Cassie turned her back to her students and winked at Schwimmer, who smiled back at her while shaking her head, seeing where Cassie was going with this –

"...but to point out that, despite the fact that she dances and sings for eight shows a week, Schwimmer thought it would be a _brilliant_ idea to come back to NYADA, the school she wanted to leave to get _on_ Broadway, and dance and sing _some more_. On her day off. Anyone understand yet why it was so hard to teach this woman anything through that thick skull of hers?"

Cassie walked over in front of the mirrors facing Lopez and Rachel on her left at the barre and her students across the room on her right. Her rant was done. She knew that she was successful in getting her point across to Schwimmer.

"Well, Schwimmer, since you obviously have no problem with dancing on your off-time, I'm sure you'll have no objection to helping Lopez and I out with our lesson today. It is, after all, one that you hold very near and dear to your heart."

Rachel casually shrugged her shoulders glancing at the class, then at Santana, then back at Cassie before she replied, "I wouldn't mind helping out as long as it won't disturb the class. What's the lesson?" This last part she asked suspiciously.

"The tango."

With those two words, Cassie knew that she had both made Schwimmer's day ten times better and ten times worse. She was pretty sure she'd done the same thing to herself, especially with Schwimmer's choice of leotard today.

Rachel arched her eyebrow, which was a sure sign that she definitely spent way too much time around Cassie and Santana. "Ah, well then, I suppose I could spare some time. For a good cause."

Cassie turned to her class once more and called out, "Can anyone tell me what the tango is all about? Anyone? If anyone were to raise their hand right now and _not_ say 'sex,' then you would be wrong. The tango is about seducing someone –" She gave a quick glance to Schwimmer. "...and it is about being seduced in return."

Cassie saw students looking from one to another. They were obviously confused. She continued as she gestured and tapped with her cane for emphasis.

"You can study dance for years, know all of the moves, practice until your feet fall off. But if you get onto a dance floor and try to tango without being sexy, you will not succeed at it. You must have complete confidence in your own sexuality, and you cannot be self-conscious. Many of you will fail at this for years."

Another student spoke up abruptly.

"But I thought it was required that we learn the tango in Dance 101?"

Cassie sighed. "Oh, you'll learn it, and you might even be able to pull off a passable version of it by the end of the semester. But I doubt any of you will actually tango as it is meant to be performed. Quite simply, you just don't have it in you yet."

"What, and they did?"

This was from a large, hulking student in the back Cassie liked to call Tank Engine. He jerked his thumb towards Rachel and Santana, not angry, just confused.

Schwimmer laughed out loud while Santana looked a little smug. They looked to Cassie. Their expressions begged for her permission to elaborate. She nodded.

Santana shrugged.

"I was well on my way by the end of Dance 101. The only reason I wasn't better was because I still had to learn about more intense stylistic dance moves. Being sexy? Seduction? I've _never_ had a confidence problem. I practically have sex appeal coming out of my pores."

Rachel patted Santana on the shoulder and chuckled.

"As always, thanks for that very accurate yet colorfully descriptive explanation." She paused, then spoke into the quiet of the room.

"I could do the tango at the end of Dance 101, but I still couldn't _feel_ it. I could dance it with a partner, but I didn't understand the seduction that Cassie was talking about. I wasn't truly as sexy or confident as I could have been – like you're supposed to be."

She looked up at the class.

"So: passable, but _not_ a true tango. _That_ didn't come until later."

Cassie cleared her throat, pushing back memories of the particular night in question to which Rachel was referring.

"The point is, here in Dance 101, you can begin to learn what it means to be sexy, begin to understand the seduction in the tango, and learn the moves required to dance it. But you won't be able to dance it like Lopez or Schwimmer or _me_ at the end of this class. That's why it's called Dance 101, as in _introduction_."

Yet another student – this one so boring Cassie couldn't even remember a nickname for her – broke in.

"But I still don't get it. What's the difference between how we dance the basic moves and how someone who is self-confident or knows that they're sexy does it? I mean, isn't that what acting is all about – putting in the emotions that we might not feel fully ourselves? Aren't we learning those things here at NYADA?"

Every single student held his or her breath waiting for Miss July to explode. Cassie had had trouble with this girl before. She was forgettable, but she was also kind of slow on the uptake and needed to see an example of the dance before she could even begin to understand the point Cassie was trying to make. Sometimes it annoyed her, but today it worked right into the plan she had for her lesson.

Cassie started clapping her hands, applauding Forget-A-Girl (hey, look at that, she finally found a nickname for her!).

"Thank you very much. You have actually stumbled your way into the show-and-tell portion of our class. First, let's ask the Tony Award-winning actress, shall we? Since it's been _so long_ since I was on the stage I'm having trouble remembering. Schwimmer, is acting creating emotions you've never felt before?"

Cassie was looking at Rachel with such wide, purposefully questioning eyes that Rachel was finding it hard not to laugh throughout her response. She managed to pull herself together and say, "Not really, because even if you are playing a character who has almost nothing in common with you, chances are you chose that part for a reason, and that there is something about them that you can connect with through your own experiences. Or you found that part _because_ they are so different – such as the character I currently play who dances in a burlesque club where her bravado is something I desired, and something I strove to achieve to get the part and make it truly believable. Either way, that connection, that spark of passion has to be there, or there is no life to the role."

Cassie smiled.

"Any dancer would tell you the same. But don't take my word for it. We're going to show you. Lopez, Schwimmer, you're up." Cassie gestured for the students to get back along the walls, and they gave the women the floor.

Santana held her hand out to Rachel.

"Berry, let's tango."

Rachel grasped the Latina's hand. As they moved onto the dance floor, Cassie headed to the sound system to Rachel's iPod, which was still plugged in there.

"What have you got on here that I can work with, Schwim? Ooh, looks like you were going for the instrumentals of the high school classics. Let's see if your Glee soundtrack here has what I need."

Cassie perused the list for a few seconds and then a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Ooh, I know you two know this one. I think I remember you mentioning something about doing it in a group once, but I know you can improvise. Don't let me down, ladies. Class, they'll start in _L'abrazo, _'the embrace,' just so you can hopefully pick up _some_ of this for when you dance the tango in the future."

Santana smirked, glancing down as she took Rachel into her arms. She asked, "What do you think she's gonna throw at us?"

About to respond, Rachel's grin only widened as the music came on through the speakers. Santana smiled as well. As the intro to Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_ began, they prepared to sing. Then they danced.

They sang the lines to one another as if they were the only two people in the room. Every move they made was a calculated seduction. Every part of them screamed sex. They danced the tango like the students had never seen it danced before. When it was done, everyone in the room was out of breath (even Cassie, and she'd seen them do their version of the tango many times_._ Hell, she'd _taught _them how to dance it like that).

There was silence for a minute or so, and then Cassie said, "_That_ is a properly done tango. Any questions?"

Tank Engine of all people actually did raise his hand, despite looking like he was going to pass out from the hotness of what he had just witnessed.

"Um, yeah, well, I guess, just one. I get that you have to feel some of what you are trying to express in your dancing, like in your acting, but I don't really know how seeing Miss Lopez and Miss Berry tango really shows that for us. I mean, it's obvious they want to bone one another, so expressing that in the dance is easy for them. But how do we express that with a dance partner if we don't have those feelings or attractions towards them?"

There was absolute silence, and then Santana, Rachel, and Cassie all burst out laughing at once. At one point, Santana was laughing so hard she was crying, Rachel was supporting herself by leaning on Santana, while Cassie had to take deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. The class just looked around at each other extremely confused.

Finally, Santana got enough breath to ask, "You-you think that Berry and I want to screw each other?!"

Tank Engine looked confused.

"Well…yeah."

Cassie was still shaking her head and trying to get her breath, so Santana continued.

"Where in the _hell_ did you get that idea?"

Now he looked really uncomfortable and a little bit ashamed.

"Well, you're a lesbian, and you mentioned once that you don't see your girlfriend very often. So I thought since Miss Berry is a Broadway star who works a lot that might explain it. Plus, you guys hug and touch a lot, and the way you danced…you totally danced like you wanted to fuck each other, or like you already have."

Cassie finally spoke up.

"Language. I don't mind people being dicks in my class, and God knows that people won't sugarcoat their language when you audition if they think your shit is, well, _crap_, but you're the student, I'm the teacher. Try to work on keeping your use of the word 'fuck' to strictly outside my class unless I tell you otherwise, got it, Tank Engine?"

She didn't look away from him until he nodded, and she only did that when she heard Schwimmer's two cents.

"That _wasn't_ dancing like we wanted to fuck_._"

Everyone turned to her when she said this. Santana and Cassie knew that Rachel very rarely swore, and when she did, she had a point to make, or she was really distracted (which is when Cassie heard her do it most often, since she could get Schwimmer _very _distracted when she put her mind to it).

Rachel spoke louder now that she had everyone's attention.

"Cassie, pardon my French, but I'm going to use that word for the next minute or so to try to get this fine gentleman to understand."

When Cassie nodded, Rachel said, "Tank Engine, do you have a real name I could call you?"

"T-Thomas," he stuttered.

"Thomas. I can see why the nickname. Anyway, Thomas, that was not dancing the tango like Santana and I wanted to fuck each other. Or like we've fucked before. If you want to know, that kind of dancing comes from knowing each other since we were five years old, overcoming Santana bullying me, joining the Glee club together, becoming friends, helping each other through break-ups and new relationships, and being roommates for a couple of years. That's just to name a few of the things that Santana and I have gone through together. Which means when Cassie taught us how to dance the tango, we had all of that history to help us; we could practice with one another over and over again until we got it perfectly. What you saw in our eyes, those were memories of those years, good and bad, but mostly our own passions in our lives that we bring into dancing the tango."

Santana took her chance to say, "Those looks you're talking about? Totally us wanting to 'bone' as you put it. Those are looks for the people we actually love in our lives. God, Berry and I would kill each other if we tried to date."

Rachel laughed. "Quinn would kill me if I even went near you, and you know it."

Santana nodded sagely. "True, she is very territorial. Strangely, though, I like that about her."

Rachel finished her lesson by saying, "Thomas? What I am trying to say is that you can use those passions in your life to spark that passion and seduction in your tango like Santana and I do, which is what Cassie was trying to show you all. Also, you'd be surprised how different that tango would have looked if we had really wanted to fuck – or had actually fucked – the person we were dancing with. Trust me."

Cassie was just about to clap her hands together to conclude the lesson when Santana had a Eureka moment look on her face. It also happened to look really evil.

"You know, Berry is right. The tango does look really different when the people whose passions are truly expressed are dancing it. Wouldn't you agree, Cassandra?"

Now Cassie knew she was in trouble, because Santana only ever used her full name when she was pissed off or setting her up for a fall.

"What's on your mind, Lopez?"

"I just think if you want to show them what the tango could be – in all its glory – you should show the class what they could do if they ever danced _with_ their passion. One-on-one. Might show them what to strive for. Plus, God knows I love to see you two in action."

Now the class was thoroughly confused. But at this point, they were really curious to see what Miss Lopez was talking about. Cassie looked both pissed off and like she was trying to resist smiling, and Miss Berry stood there shaking her head at Santana.

"You're incorrigible, Santana."

"You know you love me, Berry."

Finally, Cassie appeared to get a determined look on her face. She walked over to Rachel and held out her hand. "Well, you heard the lady, Schwim. Wanna have some fun?"

Rachel nodded. As they took their place to tango, Rachel told Santana, "I set up a song on the iPod for later tonight. I think it might work perfectly for this. I know how much Cassie denied loving my use of Britney to show off what being sexy while doing the tango was all about two years ago, but I think this tango might beg to differ."

As they went into "the embrace," Cassie told Rachel, "You know I would only do this for you, right?"

Rachel's smile lit the room. When the song started, Rachel whispered in her ear, and Cassie had to catch her breath.

"You remember this, right, babe? I believe this is the song where we _both_ found out what the seduction in the tango was really all about, wasn't it?"

Before she could respond, Rachel sang as they moved into the dance.

_Baby, can't you see?_  
><em>I'm calling<em>  
><em>A girl like you<em>  
><em>Should wear a warning<em>  
><em>It's dangerous<em>  
><em>I'm fallin'<em>

Rachel had been so nervous when she decided to approach Cassandra July about helping her with her dance training for _Funny Girl_. She'd been doing _Funny Girl_ for a while now, and she didn't need anything too intensive. She just knew that she could be better and more comfortable with her body onstage. Cassie was the only person she could think of who would make her try her hardest and give her best.

**There's no escape**  
><strong>I can't wait<strong>  
><strong>I need a hit<strong>  
><strong>Baby, give me it<strong>  
><strong>You're dangerous<strong>  
><strong>I'm lovin' it<strong>

Cassie was ready to tell Schwimmer "Hell no" and kick her right back out of her dance studio. However, there was just something about the girl (_God, she's pretty much a woman now, 20 years old and all_) that she couldn't say no to. So two times a week they met, and she trained her. However, two times became three, and dancing became dancing followed by food and drinks. By the time the Tony Awards rolled around and Rachel was nominated, Cassandra realized that she couldn't remember a single day she'd spent without at least speaking to Schwimmer. That was a really big fucking problem.

_Too high_  
><em>Can't come down<em>  
><em>Losing my head<em>  
><em>Spinning 'round and 'round<em>  
><em>Do you feel me now?<em>

The night of the Tony Awards, Rachel felt like she was on some sort of cloud. There was no way she could bring everyone she wanted with her. Her roommates Kurt and Santana drew straws (her fathers had agreed that since only one person could go, it was only fair it should be a friend). Kurt won, but Santana had Quinn to "console" her back at the apartment with Rachel's fathers and all the other Glee clubbers who came in for the event. So Santana wasn't complaining nearly as much as she could have. The only person missing from the party was Cassie, who had declined the invitation, citing her age, her status as a former and current – in Santana's case – teacher, and saying that she would only bring the party down. All of this left Rachel feeling like there was something missing, even though everything else was falling into place.

_**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**_  
><em><strong>You're toxic, I'm slipping under<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a taste of a poison paradise<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm addicted to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I love what you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic?<strong>_

The moment they announced Rachel Berry's name as the winner of Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in a Musical for _Funny Girl_, Cassandra July leapt out of her seat and screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't think she could have been happier if she herself had won that Tony. The sight of Schwimmer through her TV, her eyes wide in shock, brimming with tears, made Cassie break down a little as well. However, it was the speech that truly changed everything.

_It's getting late_  
><em>To give you up<em>  
><em>I took a sip<em>  
><em>From my devil's cup<em>  
><em>Slowly<em>  
><em>It's taking over me<em>

Rachel composed herself as best she could and glanced down at the Tony in her hands.

"I've…I've been working for this Tony my entire life. But to actually be here right now...Words cannot describe it. I want to thank my fathers for loving me and supporting all of my dreams, and for showing me that love can come in any form no matter what gender you are. I want to thank my teachers, especially my Glee club coach Mr. Schuester. And I want to thank all of my friends, represented by my friend Kurt who won the straw draw today–" This drew laughs around the theater.

"...who I never thought I could have. They show me that each day love and friendship is truly the most important thing to work for, because it's what supports us in finding our dreams."

Then she paused and looked straight at the camera.

"Finally, I know I have to get off the stage, but I want to thank the person who has helped me every step of the way these last six months. She inspired me even before that to go after the part of Fanny Brice in the first place. Cassie, I know you missed out on your chance, but from the bottom of my heart, _thank you_ for helping me to be the best that I can be and for helping me make my dreams come true. You're amazing." Then she blew the camera a kiss and walked gracefully off the stage as the music began to play. Cassie sat staring at the TV in shock.

**Too high**  
><strong>Can't come down<strong>  
><strong>It's in the air<strong>  
><strong>And it's all around<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel me now?<strong>

Rachel celebrated with her friends and family well into the night. But by 2:00 A.M., she was getting desperate. Just when she thought there would be no escape from the party, Santana and Quinn came to her rescue.

"Berry, for the love of God, just get the hell out of here already. You dads left for their hotel. I'll distract Kurt by asking him about a stain on the kitchen floor or something. Quinn ordered a cab for you. Run while you can."

"But what about everyone else, San? And I-where could I possibly need to go?"

Santana shot her an incredulous look, and Quinn scoffed as she rested her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"Rachel, the rest of the Glee club is drunk or passed out, and we all heard your acceptance speech, okay? Now, if you try to deny one more time that you want to have sex with Cassandra July, I'm going to grab that cab for myself and take Santana up on trying to have that threesome that she keeps suggesting."

Rachel gasped in indignation, and Santana laughed out loud.

"God, I really have rubbed off on you, babe. So glad you've seen the Sapphic side of life."

Quinn leaned in closer and whispered, "Well, I can show you even more of the 'Sapphic side of life' behind your curtains in a few minutes…"

"Okay, okay! I'm getting in the cab! Jesus, the day you two hooked up was the day the earth truly should have trembled." Rachel paused just as she was about to exit the door. "Thank you, both. Really."

"Don't mention it, Berry. Just make sure to bring us back all the juicy details!" Rachel heard the sound of Quinn slapping her girlfriend as she closed the door and headed out to the cab.

_**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**_  
><em><strong>You're toxic, I'm slipping under<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a taste of a poison paradise<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm addicted to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I love what you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic?<strong>_

The sound of – of all things – _Toxic_ by Britney Spears could be heard from the other side of the door as Rachel knocked at Cassandra July's loft in SoHo. _Well, at least she is probably still awake._ Even more surprisingly, when Cassie opened the door, she appeared to be sober, which for a Sunday night was sometimes rare, though she had been drinking less and less these last few months. The second that Rachel saw her, she couldn't hold back and longer.

Rachel lunged towards Cassie and pulled her in for a deep, bruising kiss. She nibbled on Cassie's lower lip and moaned as the other woman reached under her and grasped her ass, lifting her up so that Rachel could wrap her legs around her. They managed to close the door just fast enough for Cassie to push Rachel's back against it and suck her tongue into her mouth. Cassie ran her tongue down Rachel's neck and nibbled on her pulse point, which caused Rachel to throw her head back and moan even louder.

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Rachel pulled back and started to suck on Cassie's neck as well until she reached the point where Cassie's neck met her shoulder. There she bit down at the same time that Cassie pulled her hips forward, hard, and both of them moaned loudly at the contact.

"I take it you saw the speech?" Rachel gasped out while resting her forehead against Cassie's.

Cassie nodded and said, "Schwim, I'm going to try to forget that you practically came onto me through your Tony acceptance speech, and we're just going to keep doing this, okay? Because you're absolutely insane, and this is coming from the woman formerly known as 'Crazy Cassie.'"

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

They got as far as Cassie's kitchen counter before she had ripped off Rachel's panties and was thrusting two fingers deep into Rachel, who moaned loudly as she threw her head back, which exposed her neck yet again to Cassie's lips and teeth.

"Fuck, Rachel, you're so fucking tight, so wet. Come on, baby. I can feel it. You're already about to pop."

"Oh, God, C-Cassie. Uhmm…Yes, right there, harder!"

"Say it, baby. Come on, say it. You're so close. I can feel it. Tell me what you want, Schwim."

With a loud moan and a slight glare, though she knew the nickname had reached "endearing" for Cassie, Rachel groaned out, "F-fuck me, Cassie. Fuck, I'm so close. Fuck me harder!"

"At your command."

With that, she added a third finger and rubbed up against Rachel's G-spot at the exact same time as she pressed down on her clit with her thumb.

Rachel bit through Cassie's lip and screamed as she came.

_**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**_  
><em><strong>You're toxic, I'm slipping under<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a taste of a poison paradise<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm addicted to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know that you're toxic?<strong>_

"Hey, Schwim?"

They'd made it to Cassie's room in time for Rachel to push her onto the bed and fuck her from behind until she came screaming into a pillow. That was only the beginning of a very long night. The first of many.

_**Intoxicate me now**_  
><em><strong>With your lovin' now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm ready now<strong>_

Rachel looked up into Cassie's eyes. "Hmmm?"

_**I think I'm ready now**_  
><em><strong>Intoxicate me now<strong>_  
><em><strong>With your lovin' now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm ready now<strong>_

"At your command."

Cassie leaned in and whispered this as they ended the tango in a room of completely stupefied students (and one _very_ horny Santana. She was going to have to go find Quinn as soon as class was over).

Rachel closed her eyes, pulled back just slightly from Cassie, and turned to the class.

"Well, hmm, that should answer that question for all of you."

Cassie, back to looking annoyingly unruffled, was finally about to gather the whole class together once more and let Rachel watch or head home – whichever one she wanted to do to finish off her day – when Tank Engine spoke up again. Idiot.

"But I still don't get it. Why was that one so much more…?"

"Fucking hot as all sin?"

"Santana Marie Lopez!"

"What? Don't deny it, Berry! You gots game. Flaunt it, woman!"

Cassie glanced all around. One or two of the students looked like they knew the answer but were afraid of mentioning it in case they were wrong. She turned to Rachel, "Schwimmer? Care to give one final lesson today to these aspiring young actors?"

Rachel, who was gathering up her bag, turned around and stretched out her left hand. "Some advice on being more observant. The tango? It's not hard to be flawless and passionate about performing it when you're dancing it with your wife."

Cassie just shook her head and waved her cane at the class.

"Your assignment tonight: get better at the tango. Practice. I don't care how many times or with whom. Just do it. Study it. Feel it. Try to understand what we are saying here. Oh, and if you're going to say you're a fan of a Broadway actress, it might help you if you realized that she's married to your teacher before you start fawning over her. That way you won't make even larger idiots out of yourselves, which is one of the lessons Schwimmer here is trying to teach you without actually calling you idiots. Which you are. All of you. Idiots. Now, get out of my sight until you know how to tango without tripping over your own feet. Class dismissed."

At the surprised silence of the class, Santana clapped her hands together loudly. All the students rushed out to gossip, or practice, or in some way try to make sense of what they had just experienced. Rachel chuckled softly and turned to Santana.

"See you tonight for our double date? You mentioned Quinn was in town for summer internship interviews."

Santana smirked and nodded.

"We are so there. Though after that display on the dance floor…We might be a little late. Hoo, _mami!_"

Rachel glared at her. Santana raised her hands in surrender and made her escape from the dance studio. Rachel spun back around and quickly blew Cassie a kiss.

"I'll see you tonight, love. Thanks for the reminder of why I am so glad I'm not a student anymore. Oh, and don't you be late either."

Cassie grabbed Schwimmer's wrist before she could rush out – off to do another errand even on her day off. Still flashing through their first night together and all the plans she had for tonight (once they got through dinner), she pulled her wife close, kissed her lips softly, savored them, _tasted _them. Then, when Rachel could hardly think except for her desire for another kiss, Cassie whispered, "At your command."

* * *

><p>Additional Note: Stand-alone for now (which is why it is longer than average chapters I write). I really had a lot of fun with this one, just writing it all out. Please drop a review if you feel like it, and make sure to read the next chapter of <em>Ditto<em> when I post it later. Thanks!


End file.
